Together Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela estava confusa sobre o que sentia, ela gostava dele, mas não o amava, então ela seria sincera com ela mesma e seu proprio coração


**Together.**

**Avril Lavigne.**

Samantha andava pelos corredores confusa, fazia dois meses que ela e Neville estavam saindo juntos, ela gostava dele, as coisas que ele falava, as brincadeiras que ele aprendia com Harry, ela adorava, mas ela estava se sentindo estranha em relação a tudo que eles viviam, era como se algo estivesse errado e isso a incomodava e muito.

-Oi Sam –Neville a abraça por trás e ela treme involuntariamente –O que foi? –

-Nada –ela força um sorriso e eles saem conversando.

**Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny**

Ela conversa com as amigas sobre o que sentia, ela foi na sala precisa com Hellen, Hermione, Gina e Luna.

-O que vocês acham que esta acontecendo comigo? –Hellen, Hermione e Gina se entreolham, elas sabiam o que a amiga estava passando, mas não tinham coragem de falar.

-Você não o ama realmente –Falou Luna lendo uma copia do Pasquin, no começo Sam iria retrucar, mas logo ela se senta no sofá derrotada e pergunta.

-Você acha que e isso? –Luna coloca a revista em uma bolsa e a encara.

-Não... Você não o ama mais –Ao ver que todas a encaravam, ela fala –Você gostou dele sim, não vou negar, mas o você não sente o mesmo amor que ele sente por você –ela abaixa a cabeça –Sei disso por que eu sei o que e sentir isso –ela volta a pegar a revista e se esconde de novo.

**When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie  
**Sam ficou o dia todo pensando sobre isso, ela gostava tanto de Neville, ela não entendia como não poderia amá-lo, mas as palavras de Luna eram certas, ela gostava de Neville, mas não o amava como ele queria.

-Merlin... O que eu faço? –ela pergunta com medo, ela sempre tinha sido forte, mas hoje ela estava com medo.

-Faça o que precisa ser feito Sam –Ela se vira e vê Harry, no começo ela fica com medo, Harry estava treinando Neville a tanto tempo que ela achou que ele contaria para Neville a sua duvida sem deixar ela falar, mas ela conhecia Harry e descarta essa possibilidade.

-Por que e tão difícil? –Harry vai ate ela e a abraça.

-Eu não sei, linda... Mas eu sei que você fará o que e certo –

**When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel  
**Sam tentou varias vezes falar para Neville sobre as suas duvidas, mas ela não conseguia falar, pois sempre o via feliz, sorrindo para ela, quebraria o coração dela fazer aquilo, embora os amigos falassem com ela a toda hora para não o enganar, ela estava sofrendo muito com isso.

-O que vocês querem que eu faça? Chegue na cara dele e fala, sinto muito eu não te amo mais e me esqueça? –ela fala chorando ao que as amigas tentavam dar coragem para ela.

**Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall  
**Ela estava aquele final de semana inteiro evitando a todos, ela não queria ver ninguém, nem mesmo Harry que sempre a ajudava nessas horas, ela tinha se escondido em uma sala no segundo andar que ninguém sabia onde era.

-Vai acabar a sua vida assim Samantha Black? –ela se perguntou brava –Fugido dos problemas? –

-Isso era o que eu me perguntava –Veio uma voz do outro lado da sala, Sam quase teve um ataque, mas logo ela vê Luna parada a sua frente.

**This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me**

-Veio me xingar também? –Sam fala com a voz fraca, mas Luna se senta ao seu lado.

-Você não e fraca como todos falam Sam –a garota fala vaga –Fazer o que você tem que fazer e muito forte... Eu não sei se teria a sua coragem... –Sam encara a garota ao seu lado.

-Mas... Você sempre pareceu decidida... Tudo bem... Você tem este seu ar... –

-Sonhador? –Luna pergunta rindo –Uma ótima forma de saber o que as pessoas pensam de você pelas costas não? –Sam a olha incrédula, mas logo ri junto.

**When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel  
**Elas ficam um tempo conversando, foi quando Sam comentou.

-Você falou que passou pelo mesmo que eu... Do que você falava? –Luna sorri triste e fala.

-Eu amo uma pessoa... Mas ela não me ama como eu quero... Ele só me vê como amiga... –Sam fica com um olhar triste ao ouvir a amiga assim.

-Quem e o idiota? –Luna fica um pouco brava com o comentário, mas fala.

-O mesmo que você esta tentando dar o fora –o queixo de Sam cai.

-Você ama o Neville? –

**Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall  
**Luna no começo nao falou nada, mas por fim começa a falar.

-No começo eu achava que era porque ele era um dos primeiros amigos que eu tive... Quer dizer... Antes do Harry juntar o grupo, eu so tinha a Gina como amiga... Mas a algum tempo... Ele estava me ensinando a mudar de forma voadora... Eu me senti diferente quando ele me ensinava... Mas ele era o seu namorado... Então eu fique quieta... Quando eu vi o seus olhos... Falando que não sabia o que estava acontecendo... Pude ver que você não o ama como ele te ama... –Luna abaixa a cabeça sem conseguir falar nada.

No começo, Sam começa a achar que Luna tinha falado que ela não amava Neville para que os dois se separassem, mas ao ver ela ali, confirmando que amava o seu namorado e que não tinha feito nada para atrapalhar e que ela entende que não ama tanto Neville, ela estava querendo alguém para ficar junto dela porque os amigos estavam quase todos namorando, e ela não queria ficar sozinha.

**My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking on you my dear  
On you my dear  
On you my dear  
**Sam abraça Luna que fica surpreendida e sorri para a garota.

-Eu agora entendo o que estava acontecendo comigo Luna... Obrigada por me mostrar a verdade –Luna a encara sem compreender.

-Espera... O que eu fiz? –Samantha ri e fala.

-Me mostrou o que e o verdadeiro amor –

**When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel  
**Sam vai para o salão principal a procura de Neville, ele estava sentado com Harry e Rony, assim que a vê, ele vai ate ela e a abraça.

-Onde você esteve Sam? Eu estava preocupado... –Sam tinha que ser firme e fala.

-Vem comigo Nev... Precisamos conversar –

**Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall  
**Ela tinha contado tudo para ele, sobre o que sentia, as duvidas e a sua conclusão, no começo Neville tentou falar para ela que ela estava apenas confusa, mas que eles se amava e isso era que importava.

-Mas... Eu te amo Sam... –Samantha abaixa a cabeça e deixa uma lagrima cair.

-Não Nev... Você só gosta de mim porque eu não sou como as outras... Eu gosto de você... Mas infelizmente eu não te amo Nev... Tente entender... –Mas Neville sai da sala bravo, deixando Sam chorando.

**Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall  
**Neville estava frio com todos, ele ainda nao conseguia entender que Sam só tinha feito aquilo para o bem deles, ele só mantinha conversa com Harry que ainda o treinava.

-Você esta desatento Neville –Harry falou severamente para ele que se irrita –Pare de pensar o que aconteceu... –

-COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU PARE? EU A AMAVA E ELA ME DEIXOU... –

-O que você queria que ela fizesse Neville? Fingisse te amar? Viver uma mentira? E isso que você queria? –Harry se afasta e fala –Amanha a gente continua.

Neville se deita no meio do salão e fica pensando, foi nessa hora que alguém entrou na sala de treinamento.

**When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together  
When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together**

Sam estava sentada no salão comunal ainda pensando sobre o que tinha feito com Neville, foi quando ele entra correndo e vai falar com Harry, ele fala algo para Neville e ele vai em direção a Sam.

-Preciso da sua ajuda –Neville começa a falar sobre o que Luna tinha revelado para ele, Samantha sorri pelo fato que a amiga teve coragem de se declarar –Eu preciso do mapa para achá-la –Sam retira o mapa do bolso e dá para Neville, este puxa a garota para ele e a abraça forte e fala em seu ouvido –Obrigado por abrir os meus olhos –Sam sorri como a muito tempo não fazia e fala.

-Vai procurar ela logo Neville, ele esperou demais para te dizer que te amava –Neville sorri e sai correndo, Samantha ficou ali um tempo olhando para onde ele tinha saído e sorri, ela não iria mais cair nessa armadilha, se ela fosse ficar com alguém, ela teria certeza que amava ele, ela seguiria o seu coração.

**Together (tradução)**

**Juntos**

Algo não está certo  
Eu posso sentir isto dentro  
A verdade não esta distante de mim  
Você não pode negar

Quando eu apago as luzes  
Quando eu fecho meus olhos  
Realidade me vence  
Eu estou vivendo uma mentira  


**Quando eu estou sozinha  
Me sinto tão melhor  
E quando eu estou ao seu redor  
Eu não sinto**

Juntos  
Não sentimos nada direito  
Juntos  
Juntos nós construímos uma parede  
Juntos  
Segurando as mãos nós cairemos  
Mãos nós cairemos

Isto durou tanto que  
Eu percebo que eu preciso de  
Algo bom para confiar  
Algo para mim

Quando eu estou sozinha  
Me sinto tão melhor  
E quando eu estou ao seu redor  
Eu não sinto  


**Juntos  
Não sentimos nada direito  
Juntos  
Juntos nós construímos uma parede  
Juntos  
Segurando as mãos nós cairemos  
Mãos nós cairemos**

Meu coração está quebrado  
Eu estou mentindo aqui  
Meus pensamentos estão sufocando em você meu querido  
Em você meu querido  
Em você meu querido

Quando eu estou sozinha  
Me sinto tão melhor  
E quando eu estou ao seu redor  
Eu não sinto

Juntos  
Não sentimos nada direito  
Juntos  
Juntos nós construímos uma parede  
Juntos  
Segurando as mãos nós cairemos  
Mãos nós cairemos  


**Juntos  
Não sentimos nada direito  
Juntos  
Juntos nós construímos uma parede  
Juntos  
Segurando as mãos nós cairemos  
Mãos nós cairemos**

Quando eu estou ao seu redor  
Quando eu estou ao seu redor  
Eu não sinto juntos  
Eu não sinto juntos  
Quando eu estou ao seu redor  
Quando eu estou ao seu redor  
Eu não sinto juntos  
Eu não sinto juntos


End file.
